Sandstorm
I sat there alone in my room, staring out of my window. The sandstorm took out the power throughout most of the city. Nothing to do, I gazed at the blowing dust outside to ease my boredom. I watched the houses in front of me, waiting for something to happen, but then something caught my eye. I saw what appeared to be a black, unrecognizable figure in the distance… “What the hell…?” I muttered to myself, trying to get a better look at it with my binoculars, but it suddenly vanished. “My mind must be playing tricks.” I said to myself, as I put away the binoculars. The sandstorm died down and the power returned to my neighborhood. I did my usual routine on school nights: do my homework, take a shower, watch some videos, talk to some friends on the Internet, and then doze off. I found myself staring out my window like I did during the sandstorm but everything outside looked... different. The neighborhood looked more run down and much larger than my neighborhood. It kind of looked like the hood or a ghetto, and outside of that was a large metropolis with loud traffic sounds and police sirens. The city was larger than what I have seen, with tall skyscrapers embedded in the horizon. It seemed to go on for quite a bit, until a black figure suddenly appeared in the distance, looking at and observing me… RING, RING, RING! My alarm clock went off. I jumped out of bed and fell on the floor. "Oww," I said softly to myself as I got up. It was dream, a very weird dream no doubt. It was morning and I needed to get ready for school. I did my morning routine and set off to the school bus. While walking to the bus, I couldn’t help thinking about the figure I saw yesterday. Could it be my imagination playing tricks on me? I boarded the bus and was greeted by my friend, Todd. “Crazy storm yesterday; it took out my AC. Man it was fucking hot.” Todd said. “Yeah, I know. It got so windy; I swore I saw a cat or two flying by my house.” I joked. Me and Todd continued the conversation with jokes and profanity. Then I told him about the Black Figure and the dream. “That’s weird man. Let’s hope the Black Figure doesn’t come to your house at night and get you.” Todd laughed. “Nah, I don’t think so. I could fight it off.” I replied. “Sure you could, you probably just bend over take it like you usually do.” Todd teased me. The conversation went off topic as usual and we were talking about other things throughout the bus ride. The rest of the school day went on like any normal day. The bell rang and I rushed to the bus to save myself and my friend a seat. The bus dropped me off at my stop, and I said bye to Todd and to all of my other friends. I was walking to my house until I saw something abnormal at the corner of my eye. I turned and saw the Black Figure standing, staring at me across the street in broad daylight and then it quickly disappeared behind some bushes. But this time I got a better look at the being. It had no definition or any facial features at all. It was just pitch black, unreal... I started running towards my house. I had no doubt that the thing was real now. Once I reached my house, I barged open the door, and I ran upstairs to my room and locked myself in. My mother knocked on the door, “Matt, are you okay? Come out for dinner.” “I’m fine. I’ll be out in a sec.” I replied. I started asking myself questions like “Is this thing hostile?” or “Could it get me and my family?” Questions like these began to flood my head. What is this thing and why is it following me? After I pulled myself together, I went to eat dinner with my family. “Matt, you look tense. What happened to you?” My older sister asked suspiciously. “Well, uhm, you know, projects I have to do for my class,” I lied. “Your sister could help you out with projects,” my father suggested. “I’m fine really. I’m going to room to continue my school project,” I said while running up the stairs. I locked myself in my room again and began thinking about the Black Figure. Should I follow and observe it? Is it trying to tell me something? I need to know. “Next time, I’ll try to follow it.” I said to myself. The dream that night was basically the same one that I had before but it was more… dark. But this time the Black Figure didn’t appear, instead the dream just got darker and darker until my alarm clock woke me up. Throughout the day, I couldn’t shake my mind off about my dream. It was like it was imprinted in my mind, but my friends were there to cheer me up. I always loved school because no one there hated me or judged me, everybody is friendly here and I would hate to lose it all. The day ended and I was alone walking to my house again. I kept a watch out for the Black Figure, but nothing came up. I reached my house, went to my room and watched through the window; waiting for the thing to come out again. But nothing happened; the Black Figure didn’t appear today. After being on watch for a couple of hours, I fell asleep on my chair. I woke up in my room, but it was empty, the walls and floor were decayed. I looked out through a boarded up window to see a vast emptiness of blowing sand… My eyes opened to see the Black Figure standing in front of me, gazing over me with its featureless face. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” I yelled as I jumped out of my chair. My father barged in the room. “What’s going on?!” I got up and find the Black Figure had disappeared. “But… it was here…” I said in disbelief. “What was here?” My father said while holding a baseball bat in his hands. “Nothing, it was a nightmare.” I said in a low voice. “Jesus Christ son, don’t scare us like that. We thought someone had broken in the house. Tell us what you saw?” My father asked. “It was some sort of monster.” I answered. “Monster? You got to lay off the horror stories. I think they’re getting into your head.” My father said as he left the room. “Yeah, sure.” I muttered. I stood up for the rest of the night. I sat there on my computer trying to research the Black Figure but nothing relevant came up. Luckily, today is Saturday, so I don’t have to go to school. I locked myself in my room, and had my knife in my pocket just in case it showed up again. I waited until morning came so I could sleep. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! “Matt, get up! It’s noon already.” My sister said as she banged on the door. I got up and looked at my clock. Yup, 12:09 PM, so I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I ate what was left over and went back to my room to do more research. I spent a couple of more hours reading though forums, blogs, and articles but nothing useful came up. Disappointed, I had to muster up the courage to figure out what is this thing. I watch through my window, waiting for something to come up. I spent the reminder of the day on watch. As the sun set upon the horizon, the Black Figure appeared at a house nearby; just standing there staring directly at me. Quickly, I got my knife, I ran downstairs, and through the front door. I charged down the street with my knife. The Black Figure walked through the wall of the house before I got close to it. “Damn!” I said in anger, “it’s not over yet.” I grabbed a rock and broke a nearby window to get inside the house. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I heard a scream from the next room. I barged in the room and saw a horrific scene. The whole family… their horribly mutilated bodies lay there, ripped and torn opened in a large pool of blood… I stood there shocked, disgusted, and terrified. I got out of there as fast as I can. I didn’t want be involved with anything it did to that poor family. I returned to my room absolutely horrified by what I saw. I can’t call the police or else they’ll think I committed the crime... After a few hours, police cars surrounded the house. Someone must have reported it in. The police were investigating the scene as I watch through my window. I got a text message from my friend: “Dude, I heard that a whole family was murdered nearby your street. What’s happening over there?” I text back: “Meet me at the park, I’ll explain what happened.” The park was very quiet and peaceful when I arrived. The orange glow from the streetlights loomed the grass and empty playgrounds. My friend, standing by the basketball courts came up to me. “What were you going to tell me Matt?” Todd asked. “You know the Black Figure I told you earlier, it’s behind the massacre. I saw it, kill them…” I stated. “What are you talking about?! Are you serious?!” Todd said in shock. “Yes, we need to stop it,” I said to Todd. “Stop it?! Stop what?! Your crazy delusional monster; I doubt it was behind the crime,” Todd said. “You have to believe me! I saw the thing do it, I swear,” I said. “Even if it was real, how do think we could even fight this thing?” Todd asked. “We could borrow your dad’s gun,” I suggested. “We can’t use his gun. He’ll kill me just going near it.” Todd replied. “Todd, we have to stop this thing before it kills more people,” I said, trying to reason with my friend. “Alright, I'll try. You better be sure about this,” Todd said, finally agreeing. We both agreed on a plan and departed from the park. I walked home being extremely cautious of the Black Figure, looking out for signs for its next attack. Though I wonder, shouldn’t I be more scared of this hostile being? I feel an urge to kill this thing; not caring of the collateral damage I cause. The thought just seems stuck in my mind for some particular reason. That family needs retribution for what that thing did; it's for the greater good. I arrived at my house, still seeing the police squad cars parked nearby me. I went inside my house and locked myself in my room again. I got ready for the next encounter; grabbing knives and blunt objects I could use to fight it. I stood up all night, waiting, watching for it. Hours upon hours have passed; I waited for the god damn thing to show up, but nothing. Morning came about, and I was still wide awake. I didn’t feel tired one bit. BUZZ, BUZZ… I grabbed my phone, a text message from Todd: “I have it.” I grabbed my things and headed towards Todd’s house. I quickly moved through the streets. I soon arrived at Todd’s house and I went to the door and knocked. I heard some voices inside, the door opened and Todd let me inside. “You better be sure about this Matt,” Todd said to me as we walked to his room, “I don’t want to hear that you’re crazy or something.” “Don’t worry, I’m not.” I replied. We went into Todd’s room, Todd went his closet and pulled out a large leather bag and placed it on his bed. He then unzipped the bag and pulled out a rifle. “You better sure about this.” Todd said. I and Todd spent the day devising a plan to attack the Black Figure. We didn’t know what attracts this thing. The Black Figure appears at random and has no certain pattern. We’re going to have to wait for it to show up again. The second thing we discussed about, how lethal it is. It killed a family in mere seconds… “Wait, wait. This thing could kill us instantly, and you want to go at it. Are you fucking crazy?!” Todd yelled. “We have to try… this thing must die. If you don’t want to help me, that’s fine, just stay out of my way. ” I said to Todd. “Damn you Matt… You can’t go alone. I’ll help you.” Todd said. After that, we set off to search for and destroy the hostile entity. We set up camp back at my house in my room and waited. Hours passed, with no sign of the Black Figure anywhere. “I’m going home; you can chase your imaginary monster by yourself.” Todd said in a tired voice, as he started packing up his equipment. “No! It’s around here somewhere, I swear.” I said to Todd as I scanned the nearby houses. “It is clear now that you’re insane. I wish the best luck to-" “WAIT! I SEE IT!” I yelled, interrupting Todd. “Let me see!” Todd rushed towards the window. “No time, we have to get it now.” I said as I grabbed the leather bag and made my way out the door. I ran down the street, chasing the entity, as Todd tagged along behind me. The Black Figure walked through the garage door and into a nearby house. I paused to unzip the leather bag and I pulled out the rifle and loaded the gun. I rushed to the side of the house and broke the window with butt of the gun. I climbed in, and stormed through the bedroom and then into the living room. I was too late; another family massacred in their own home, lying dead in a pool of blood. I stepped a bit closer to examine the bodies, they appeared to have died from… gun shots? “That can’t be right…” I shook my head in disbelief. Suddenly, I heard loud banging from the door. “Matt! Open the door!” Todd yelling from outside. I walked towards the door and opened it. Todd walked in with a terrified expression. “Oh god…” Todd said frighten voice. “We need to get out of here Todd.” I said. “What did you do?!” Todd said yelled. “WE NEED TO GET OF HERE!” I yelled at Todd as I pulled him away from the crime scene. We both quickly got back to my house to figure out what should we do next. “What happened in there Matt!? Did you kill them?!” Todd questioned me as he paced back and forth the room. “I didn’t kill them, it was the Black Figure I swear!” I responded to Todd. “I don’t believe you, Matt. I think you killed them; they were all shot to death, not mauled by some mythical creature you created. I can’t trust you; I will go to the police until the whole thing is sorted out…” Todd said as he took out cellphone and started dialing. “No…” I mumbled to myself. “Yes, I have some information about the latest murder-” Todd suddenly stopped talking and I saw a blood pouring out of his chest. “Why…” Todd said with his last breath as he fell to the floor. The Black Figure stood over his body, its bloody claw dripping blood from my best friend. “WHAT ARE YOU!?” I yelled at it as I pulled my knife and lunged at it. It grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall. The Black Figure came close to me as blood dripped from my mouth. It grabbed my neck and picked me up. I was gasping for air, eye to eye with the Black Figure, it looked strangely similar… like I have seen something like it before; way before the first encounter. It crushed my windpipe and I closed my eyes… I woke up in a cold sweat. I was in my room, but everything looked different. The foul stench of decay and feces filled the room. The bed I lay in was urine soaked and torn up, even myself wore ragged, worn down clothes that had the stench of the room. I got off the bed and looked around. The room looks very similar to the one in my dreams. Torn down walls, boarded up window, debris across the floor; where did the Black Figure take me? I stepped out of my room to find a house in complete ruin. The smell of decay was a lot more powerful; it made me tear up. I made my way downstairs to find more of the same. I went the kitchen to find an small ragtag arsenal; knifes, broken swords, dirty bombs and one gun, Todd’s rifle. “What is this doing here?” I said to myself as I picked up the gun. I examined the gun for a while, it looked new and recently used. I put down the gun and looked around the house some more. I stumbled on to the master bedroom of the house and to my surprise, it was clean and maintained. I entered the barely lit room to find papers and crayons scattered across the floor. I picked up one of the papers and examined it. It was a drawing that what appeared to be... my family. I gathered more of these papers and all of them were drawings of places, people, and key moments of my life. The one that interested me the most was a drawing that appeared to be the Black Figure in a sandstorm with large black letters at the top: “''IT WILL DESTROY YOUR REALITY.” Who drew these and for what reason? I searched the room for anything. I found a flashlight and turned it on. The dim light revealed a large poster board on the wall, it said in large black crayon words: “''I CAN MAKE MYSELF BELIEVE; I CAN MAKE MYSELF FORGET.” What the hell is that supposed mean? I don’t know, I need to focus on how to get back home. I looked around the room some more to find more clues, until I found a scrap of paper named, “Matt Tuner”. My name… I picked up the torn piece of paper; it looks like it's from a newspaper article: “Matt Tuner - MISSING AGE: 7 HEIGHT: 4'6" RACE: White BIO: Matt Tuner, the son of Leanne Tuner and Henry Tuner; whereabouts are unknown. Leanne and Henry Tuner were killed in an automobile accident in July 8th, 2004. Matt Tuner was soon diagnosed with clinical depression, leading up to severe schizophrenia. Before he was admitted to a mental institution for treatment, he ran away from a local orphanage on October 24th, 2004. He was last seen in an inner city neighborhood in 2005. No other sightings since, reported to be dead from local sources… “ The article ends there, I guess the Matt in this reality never had a family and hid out here until he eventually died, which gives me another reason to get back home… If the Black Figure brought me here, it could bring me back, maybe some answers too. I went to the kitchen to gather weapons and supplies. Once I finished packing, I would set off to confront the Black Figure once and for all. I grabbed Todd’s gun and headed towards the door. The neighborhood was completely different, very similar to the one I saw in my dreams. Loud traffic from nearby highways, widespread vandalism and damage, the large of number of homeless people wandering around the street, and the daytime smog that made the neighborhood back in my world look like heaven. As I walked down the first block, I found a newspaper on the street and its headline stating: “'SERIAL KILLER TERRORIZES CITY'” I’m guessing the Black Figure is also in this alternate reality, so I could look for it, then maybe there’s a way back to my home world. I wandered the streets for little while, looking for a location where the black figure could show up. I found a nearby alley where I could confront it; I placed my bag on the floor and waited around the block for a while. The sky started darkening considerably quickly, must be another sandstorm brewing up, an opportunity to find the Black Figure. I ran down to the alley and readied my rifle. I stood there, waiting for that thing to come out so I could kill it, once and for all. And just like that, I felt the unstoppable urge to kill it. It took my world and my life and I wanted it dead NOW! The winds started to pick up and soon, off towards the distance, the Black Figure appeared in the blowing dust. “I GOT YOU NOW!” I yelled as I aim down the sights of the rifle. Suddenly, it appeared right in front of me. I jumped back, still holding the rifle high. “STAY BACK! I’LL SHOOT!” I yelled at the Black Figure. It stood still and stared at me for a brief moment. “Don’t…” The Black Figure said in my voice. BANG! It stumbled, then fell backwards, blood pouring out from its chest. I stood there in triumph and in celebration that I finally killed it! But then I felt a sharp pain and I noticed blood pouring out of my chest… Category:Mental Illness Category:Reality Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Monsters